


Curiosity

by FrazzledDragon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrazzledDragon/pseuds/FrazzledDragon
Summary: Satori wants to kiss Ushijima Wakatoshi.And this is how he goes about doing so.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 25
Kudos: 586





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> So who knew my first Haikyuu fic on here would be Ushiwaka/Satori? Certainly not me, that's for darn sure.
> 
> So this is pretty random, there's not really much plot, and I don't know if the characters are... like... In character, if that makes any sense.
> 
> Also, I didn't try to use the honorifics, because I'm not convinced I could use them correctly as I didn't grow up using them, and I sincerely don't want to offend anyone. If someone is driven enough to explain them to me and tell where to use which one, I'd be more than happy to add them in 😊
> 
> Final note, I have /no/ idea what this is going to post like. I'm on my phone and I've never tried to post a fic from there before, so I hope this will turn out okay? 😬 Lmk if there's any grievious errors I need to fix!!!
> 
> 6/08/2020 edit: one of you lovely people pointed out I mixed up Tendo's names! My bad! Thank you so much for letting me know!!!

Ushijima Wakatoshi, silent and steady, walked alongside Tendo Satori, talkative and steady, toward his home. Though Satori's home was in the exact opposite direction and Ushijima could not, for the life of him, determine exactly _why_ Satori was walking him home, he wasn't opposed to the company.

Satori was perhaps one of the stranger people he'd met in his life, but Ushijima found his presence… comforting. Tendo Satori, unlike the vast majority of people Ushijima met, was not, and never had been afraid of him.

He'd been told that he had a presence, an aura, a vibe. That when he walked past, people knew better than to approach him, better than to talk to him, better than to try and befriend him. Now, Ushijima would be the first to admit that he had done little to shed this barrier between himself and the rest of society, as even without that wall, he wasn't particularly gifted in the friend-making department and it was easier not to try or to burden himself with unnecessary ties and emotional weights, but it was strangely satisfying to have Satori effortlessly walk up and start talking to him.

It was comforting to have someone as honest and strange and sharp as Tendo Satori wanting to know you when no one else did.

Waiting for Satori to take a breath, Ushijima asked, "Why are you walking me home?" He was not one to beat around the bush, after all.

"Because I have a question for you, my friend, and I preferred privacy to ask it."

"Then ask." That was the closest to curiosity that Ushijima was capable of, and judging by Satori's grin, he knew it.

"Have you ever been kissed, Ushijima? Have you ever kissed anyone? By anyone outside your family, that is."

"No. And that was two questions."

"You allowed me the first without excluding the possibility of a second, Wakatoshi. And since you failed to exclude the possibility of a third, why haven't you?"

"Why would I have?"

Satori noticed that despite his complaints about the second question, he didn't make any move to stop further questions. He wondered, briefly, if that was more of Ushijima's careful, unpracticed, curiosity shining through. He smirked, eyes toward the sky. "Because you wanted to, of course. Some choices don't need more than that to justify them."

One of the most important things Satori had learned, which was crucial in understanding Ushijima Wakatoshi, was that Ushijima was not good at being vulnerable. He found vulnerability to be unnecessary and uncomfortable, and it was easier to just not acknowledge it at all. However, Satori also learned that knowing he would not be judged was the only way he'd share insecurities. And Satori was not one to judge.

"And who do you think would want to kiss me?"

Satori blinked. That was not the response he was expecting. "Literally, anyone in the stands today would have kissed you if you asked. Even if they were there for Karasuno. You could have had anyone you wanted."

"But why would I want to kiss any of them?"

"That wasn't your question and I can't answer that for you even if it was."

"Why did you ask at all?"

"Because I wanted your answer. Duh."

"You are being facetious. Answer me plainly."

He took a deep breath, running a hand through his spiked red hair. "I asked because I believe everyone should be kissed or kiss someone, at least once, by the end of high school, and because I've never been kissed either and I would like to kiss you."

That seemed to silence Ushijima for a second, who wasn't normally exactly talkative, but this seemed unintentional. "I… I don't know how to feel about that."

"I guessed as much," Satori said, picking at his hands idly as they walked. "If I thought you would know how to feel, I wouldn't have mentioned it. I would not have walked you home, and you would likely have never found out."

He could feel Ushijima's gaze on him like a fifty pound backpack, weighing him down. Satori shrugged, letting Ushijima process. Ushijima was not one to be rushed, especially in matters of the heart. Satori could wait.

Even if he couldn't begin to guess what he was waiting for.

"Why do you want to kiss me?"

Satori frowned, trying to put it into words. "Because you don't care if I'm a monster."

Ushijima nodded, his own features screwed with thought. Satori doesn't know if he's ever seen him show this much emotion or make this much of a facial expression. "Tendo… I'm… I'm not sure I know how to."

Satori's heart skipped one… two beats. "How to what?"

"Kiss you."

"Oh." Satori's head was reeling and it took him a moment to generate a response. "Well, I don't know how to kiss you either. I suppose I simply intended to guess."

"How… How did you know?"

"Gotta be a little more specific, Ushiwaka."

"That you wanted… to kiss… me."

Satori shrugged, a little stunned Ushijima was giving this as much time, energy, and thought as he was. Satori was half expecting a complete shut down once Ushijima got over the initial shock of the confession. "I dunno. I like who I like, and apparently you're it."

"Okay."

Satori would have assumed that was just a comprehension of his explanation, if Ushijima hadn't sounded tentative in saying it. Ushijima was many things, but tentative could not be counted among them.

"What do you mean?" He asked, heart beginning to race at Ushijima's thoughtful expression and laser-focus on his lips. 

"You can kiss me. And I will try to kiss you."

_Oh_. Satori blinked once, twice. "Okay."

To get out of the way of other pedestrians, they ducked into a little alleyway, and Satori faced Ushijima. He stepped closer. And closer. He'd never been this close, had never had Ushijima's undivided attention like this before. It was intense. It was exhilarating.

He gently place a hand on Ushijima's cheek to ground himself, before leaning in. His eyes fluttered closed as their lips brushed. It was awkward, not quite right, but the contact lit Satori's whole body on fire. He began to pull away. They'd kissed. That was the deal.

Then Ushijima pressed forward, smashing his lips against Satori's. Ushijima was never one to do anything by half, and Satori let out a surprised grunt as Ushijima's hands, wide and firm, settled on his hips, squeezing gently. 

He twined his arms around Ushijima's neck, kissing him back. His whole body, every last molecule, was aflame and he'd never been more excited in his life. As they continued kissing, they got better at it, which Satori had sort of expected, but nothing could have prepared him for the low groan Ushijima let out when Satori's tongue slid against his lips.

Satori thought his knees might give out. 

Suddenly desperate to hear what other noises he could pull from stoic Ushijima, he gently led Ushijima to the wall, pressing the taller man against the brick as he trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck.

Ushijima grunted, chest heaving, as Satori pressed his lips to the sensitive skin behind his ear, before nibbling at his earlobe.

Ushijima's grip on his hips became crushing, and Satori let out a gasp of pleasure. Changing tactics, he trailed kisses down Ushijima's neck.

He got a growl as he sucked at a spot near his collar. Satori could hardly stand up. So this is why people liked kissing so much. He understood now. No wonder people were practically glued to one another at school dances.

Then, gently, Ushijima flipped them so Satori's back was against the wall. Satori's heart he never beat so fast in his life.

Those wide, strong hands left his lips, knuckles trailing up his torso and then down his arms, gripping and pinning his wrists to the wall.

Ushijima was panting, but there was nothing intense focus in those clouded, brown eyes as he leaned in to kiss Satori again.

Satori could swear he was flying as Ushijima nipped at his bottom lip. The sound that left his body as Ushijima's tongue slipped into his mouth wasn't one he could replicate if he tried, but Ushijima seemed to like it as he tightened his grip on Satori's wrists.

When Ushijima's mouth trailed down his neck, Satori thought he was going to collapse. But there was one thought that was pestering him and he had to voice it.

"Ushijima," he gasped, his chest heaving. The other boy paused. "You don't have to keep going if you don't want to." Depending on how he defined a kiss, Satori was concerned Ushijima was only doing this because he thought he had to. As much fun as he was having, the thought of kissing Ushijima when the latter wasn't enjoying it was not a pleasant one.

Ushijima's voice was a low rasp, deep and sensual. "But I want to."

Satori shivered and smirked. "Then who am I to deprive you? Please, continue."

They continued to kiss and make out for a while, before slowly relaxing and separating. Satori watched Ushijima carefully, as he slowly caught his breath.

"What are you thinking?" Satori asked eventually, trying to play it cool and not show how absolutely flustered he was.

"I… I don't know. I… I was not anticipating that."

"Anticipating what?"

Ushijima met his eyes without hesitation. "Wanting more. The desperation. The desire."

Satori shivered. "Oh. I see. You were not anticipating enjoying kissing me?" Most people would be offended by this, but Satori wasn't. He knew what Ushijima meant, knew that it wasn't personal.

He nodded slowly, his eyes didn't leave Satori's face. "I was not anticipating wanting to do it again."

Satori felt his cheeks heat up. "You can if you want. I certainly enjoyed kissing you."

"Perhaps… we could get dinner sometime?"

Satori blinked. "Okay."

Had Ushijima Wakatoshi just asked him out? After admitting that he liked kissing Satori more than he had anticipated?

Today was really not going the way he expected, but honestly he really couldn't be mad about it.

"Tonight?"

"Okay."

"Perhaps… Perhaps we can kiss again?"

Now that made Satori grin wildly, his eyes bright with excitement. "I'm ready whenever you are."


End file.
